Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Media data that is generated on, or received by, a virtual machine may not be reproduced on a client device absent customization of the virtual machine. Even with such customization, though, the reproduction of such media data may suffer from latency on the client device.